in_search_of_peacefandomcom-20200214-history
Solaris Torivel
Solaris was a famed magician of the Great War. She's one of the few ESPer's to not be executed at birth. Personality Solaris is known for her shy and introverted personality. She's very emotionally fragile and keeps people at a distance so that she doesn't hurt them. She does however, get cocky and more outspoken when Calista's around. The Great War Born Solaris Caroline Olympia Abigael Torivel, Solaris was born into a normal happy family until her abilities awakened as she grew older. With the ability to read minds and predict the future, Solaris was shunned for being a compulsive liar at school by her fellow classmates and sent to the principals' office. With long talks with her mother, the principal suspended Solaris until she saw help from a professional to deal with her problem. Several months passed and Solaris' mother resorted to alcohol to help deal with her stress, she even went as far as to say she wished she hadn't given birth to her own daughter. The next day, Solaris' mother left her with her husband who left for work and never returned. In the care of her grandfather, she felt as if she was a burden to him just as much as she was to her parents. But through telepathy, she saw that this was not the case. In his final moments, Solaris' grandfather gave her a blanket that she later turned into her cape during the war. As she grew older in her teen years, she awakened her abilities being capable of various powers associated with the paranormal, including but seemingly not limited to levitation, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, telekinesis, psychokinesis, teleportation and astral projection. During the Pre-War period, Solaris heard of Calista and aspired to be like her. After searching the mountains for Calista, she found Mayweather meditating alongside her. While hiding, Solaris tried to read Calista's mind but it was too clouded for her to understand anything. After asking Mayweather to be her mentor, he declined stating that her mind could never be at peace due to the fact that she has the ability to enter people's thoughts. Saddened and disappointed, Solaris thought of many ways to get to Calista but they were all shut down by Mayweather. During the war, Solaris was close to useless in combat if not for her telepathic abilities. She's capable of predicting the enemy's strategies and plan a counterattack almost immediately. Because of this, people from both sides saw her as a key asset and bribed her to choose. During this moment, Solaris felt a sense of self worth and importance. When she was about to succumb to the pressure, Calista came in and took her to Lillian's castle where she met Artemis. She was later killed by her lack of loyalty to Victoria. Appearance Solaris has brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair tied in pigtails. On her head is a black hat with a white bow along with red framed glasses. She wears a school uniform consisting of a purple plaid skirt and matching sleeveless top, over a long-sleeved white blouse and a black bolo tie with a clasp. Along with this, she wears white socks with bows and black shoes. During the Great War, she also wears white gloves and a black, high-collared cloak with a red interior inscribed with runes. This cloak is the blanket she received as a child from her grandfather. The only difference being the magic imbued onto it. Abilities She is a strong psychic, an individual capable of various powers associated with the paranormal, including but seemingly not limited to levitation, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, telekinesis, psychokinesis, teleportation and astral projection. Quotes * I see now what I aspire to be. Or rather, who I want to be * All this strife and war over land and power will lead to nothing. Even a commoner can see that. To Cinderella: * You are lucky you're immortal. You see the world differently than I do. * How does it feel? Not to be able to die? Write it down for me. * Why did the chicken cross the road? Will this joke be offensive towards you I wonder? To Calista: * I'm not jealous of your power. No, I'm jealous of what you can do with it. * Once I surpass you, maybe papa will come home again. And mama will finally see i'm worth something! Solaris: You posses a pure heart. You're a saint. Why do you associate yourself with me? Calista: You fail to realize that i'm not above nor below you. We are all equal. It is one's lack of self confidence and wisdom that make us appear not to be. Solaris: I understand... * How did I manage to get beaten by this- this fried bird!? Category:Characters